Modern electronic steam irons are often provided with electronic modules in the upper portions of the iron handle which are covered by a top cover. This invention provides a novel top cover, which may include a reset button for actuating a reset switch forming part of an electronic control module, and a method of assembling the top cover onto a handle.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent from the following description and the drawings.